


War Will Not Wait

by crispyjenkins



Series: Crispy Writes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Sensitive Boba Fett, Geonosis-Au, Jango is Big Gay and doesn't know how to ask for help, M/M, so he kidnaps Obi-Wan from his execution and makes him train boba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyjenkins/pseuds/crispyjenkins
Summary: “You’ll have to let me go eventually,” Obi-Wan says one night, with Boba sitting in his lap meditating. Jango looks up from the datapad where he’s calculating their next jump, and raises an eyebrow at Obi-Wan’s serene expression.Jango snorts. “I don’t have you under a suppressor,” he says, adding another digit to his calculation. “You could have escaped weeks ago.”
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Crispy Writes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960120
Comments: 41
Kudos: 1089





	War Will Not Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for an ask by @/madluluwriting over on tumblr! Jangobi makes me so soft and happy, and I'm a little in love with this au. 
> 
> They find out Boba's force sensitive during Jango's fight with Obi-Wan on Kamino, and Jango doesn't know what the feck to do about that, so he kidnaps Obi and it somehow all works out. Anakin never made it to Geonosis, so he didn't lose his hand to Dooku. That's all I got.

“You’ll have to let me go eventually,” Obi-Wan says one night, with Boba sitting in his lap meditating. Jango looks up from the datapad where he’s calculating their next jump, and raises an eyebrow at Obi-Wan’s serene expression. 

The _jetii_ had appropriated a stretch of floor in the galley for a folded blanket to act as a meditation mat, which means Jango can keep an eye on them during Boba’s lessons, but Jango has come to find it’s a lot less moving things with your mind and a lot more sitting around thinking. Boba seems to be enjoying himself, though, even if Jango isn’t used to seeing his kid so calm for such long stretches of time.

He shakes away the thought and focuses back on Obi-Wan, who isn’t even looking at him, his eyes closed as he pretends to meditate for Boba’s sake. 

Jango snorts. “I don’t have you under a suppressor,” he says, adding another digit to his calculation. “You could have escaped weeks ago.”

“Mm, perhaps,” Obi-Wan murmurs with that kriffing smile that makes Jango want to shoot him and be done with it. But Boba still needs a teacher, and Jango doubts he’d forgive him if he tried to kill Obi-Wan. Again, anyways. 

“I think you’re avoiding the _jetiise,”_ Jango says, like this is something they do, and they _don’t:_ they try their damndest to stay away from this topic, to talk about almost anything else to avoid being reminded of how precarious this arrangement is. 

They’re existing on borrowed time, and Jango knows Obi-Wan is too perfect a Jedi to leave the war for much longer. He’s spoken with that padawan of his, of course, but there’s no possible course of events where Obi-Wan doesn’t return for him. No matter how much Jango might want him not to. 

Obi-Wan lets out a little sigh, the sound impossibly intimate in the quiet rumble of the ship. “Jango,” he says and finally opens his eyes. He checks on Boba first, expression the sort of affectionate that has gotten Jango into more trouble than he cares to admit. 

Carefully brushing the hair from Boba’s face, Obi-Wan somehow manages not to disturb the kid from his trancelike state as he drops a kiss onto his forehead. 

They’ve been at this for five ten-days, sequestered in the Slave I and only making landfall on neutral planets long enough to restock, and yet it sometimes feels as if Obi-Wan has always traveled with them. As if he’s always puttered sleepily around the galley in the morning making _hetikleyc caf_ , or helped Boba with his reading lessons, or joined Jango in the cockpit after Boba’s gone to bed. As if their... scuffle on Kamino had never happened.

“I cannot abandon Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmurs, glancing up with that serene expression peeling at the edges. 

“I wouldn’t ask you to.”

He sighs again. “I know you wouldn’t, just as I would never ask you to part with Boba. And I cannot abandon my family to face this war alone, I cannot ignore the Jedi’s place in it, but I... would not abandon you and Boba, either.”

Which is the crux of the problem, isn’t it? That Jango has ruined this man by forcing him to choose between two families.

Well, in his defense, he hadn’t gone into this with the intention of getting attached, either him or Boba, but Jango should have known better, with the sort of luck he’s been living with since he was ten standard years. It makes him wonder about Obi-Wan’s own luck, if it landed him here with them.

With him.

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrow as if he knows what he’s thinking, but is luckily trapped until Boba resurfaces, so Jango is safe to level him with a glare warning him against reading his mind. 

Scoffing, Obi-Wan straightens against the wall. “You do not intimidate me, Jango Fett.”

“There must be something keeping you here,” Jango snorts, “and I don’t think it’s my charming smile.”

“No, it’s the charming smile of your progeny,” he returns easily, any bite softened by the fact Boba is leant against his chest like he belongs there. Then Obi-Wan’s smile slips a little, and Jango knows the Slave I is too small to run from this conversation. “What do you plan to do?”

Jango lets out a slow breath and sets aside his datapad, somehow already exhausted with this. “Well, we can’t go back to Kamino, not unless the _jetiise_ are suddenly willing to be very, _very_ forgiving,” he says, unsurprised by Obi-Wan’s grimace of agreement. “I was thinking Concord Dawn.”

“That’s a gamble. Are you in contact with other _Haat Mando’ade?”_

Jango grunts. “Not any that would be willing to give us asylum. But there are a few old clans that might help us get on our feet.”

“You could...” Obi-Wan clears his throat and lets his face twist. “You should stay in neutral systems, I can’t imagine Count Dooku would take kindly to you in CIS space.”

Jango hmms non-committedly, eyeing him; sometimes Obi-Wan has all the subtlety of a rancor, when it’s something he’s overthinking, and Jango would really rather he didn’t have to think about why he knows that. 

“I cannot read minds, Kenobi,” he offers, when Obi-Wan has gone back to watching Boba meditate. 

“Ah, well.” He clears his throat again, Jango noting with backburner delight that he’s blushing underneath his beard. “It... crossed my mind that Stewjon has remained a neutral party in every galactic conflict since its first settlers. Their system is too small for the CIS to care about, and the Senate gave up on them decades ago.”

“Stewjon,” Jango repeats and, even knowing that it’s impossible to follow Obi-Wan’s thought process at all times, it still throws him off centre. He only knows Stewjon even exists because he almost hyperjumped through it on his first flight with Jaster, and you don’t tend to forget the planet you almost exploded with bad math. “Alright, _jetii,_ I’ll bite: what’s on Stewjon?” Obi-Wan’s expression twitches, the fact he won’t meet Jango’s eye more telling than any lie he might be thinking up. Jango knows him too well, too fast, to be fooled. “I thought you were a temple bastard.”

“I was,” he says softly, brushing over Boba’s hair again. “The healers do genetic tests to make sure they don’t accidentally poison the younglings. I never went looking for my family, but I’ve visited Stewjon for cultural festivals several times; the Stewjoni are a bit insular, but are welcoming to refugees. They have similar creeds as _Mando’ade_ regarding children, and would certainly welcome Boba into their schools.”

This is bigger than Jango has the time to process at the moment, bigger than the way Obi-Wan has let Jango hold his ‘saber or see him without his many layers, bigger than the way Obi-Wan has stuck around them by choice for so long. Jango doesn’t try to stop himself from asking, “And does your _ad_ know about this?”

“No. I’ve never told Anakin.”

“Then why in Corellian Hells are you telling _me._ ” 

Obi-Wan shrugs, but that’s not good enough. Jango pushes himself to his feet to lean against the table instead, and maybe Obi-Wan also knows him too well, too fast, when that’s all it takes for him to give in. 

“I can’t keep Anakin away from the war, not with what the Senate is asking of the Jedi. I can’t keep _any_ of them safe, not even the younglings, but I can get you and Boba somewhere as far away as possible.”

“You don’t owe us anything, Obi-Wan,” Jango says. “If anything, I owe you.”

“For the kidnapping, yes,” Obi-Wan chuckles, like he hadn’t been forcibly rescued from his execution on Geonosis by the very bounty hunter he had been trying to apprehend, and then forced at blaster-point to train his force-sensitive clone son to control his newfound powers. “I do not have to owe you anything to help you, Jango. That’s somewhat the core of the Jedi code.”

“Still,” he grumbles. _That_ smile returns, and it really would just be easier to shoot him. Then, against his better judgement but with Sheeka a burning hole in his mind, Jango says, “And when the war is over?”

Obi-Wan fully flinches and drops his gaze. “Well, it’s a little early for that sort of talk, isn’t it?” And it doesn’t matter if he means early in the war, or early for them, because Jango knows his answer will be the same. 

He watches Obi-Wan start to coax Boba back to reality, his kid blinking back awake to the soft lights of the galley, and tucks that question away for later. War waits for no one, least of all them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a:  
> jetii — Jedi, pl. jetiise  
> hetikleyc caf — Mandalorian spiced caf, lit. spicy caf (fan creation courtesy of @/pallorsomnium !)  
> Haat Mando’ade — lit. true children of Mandalore, i.e. True Mandalorians  
> ad — child, kid. gender neutral 


End file.
